Episode 130
Linlang is the one hundred thirtieth episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 13, 2017. Summary Lira gives Ybrahim bread, and he learns that she is also visiting Pirena. Ybrahim tries to dissuade her from visiting Pirena, but Lira said she is starting to have some breakthroughs. Lira informs Mira that Pirena is in Sapiro. Mira ignored the news and said they should listen to the council meeting instead, to learn what Lireo's new problem is. Agane said she would prepare the army for a possible war. Gurna said that the Hathor numbers have fallen, but Hagorn said they were still enough, because he expects there will be no war. Amihan did not make a straightforward decision to hide Deshna. Alena questions this and mentions her son Kahlil, making Amihan think that she is only helping Deshna because she remembers her son in her. Alena said she is helping herself to find the right path, urging Amihan to make her return to Lireo worthwhile. Amihan ends the meeting, saying that she does not want to disclose Deshna's location, but does not want war either. Mira and Lira heard everything. Ybrahim defeats two Punjabwe robbers with the help of Pirena. Pirena infers that there is treasure in Sapiro, which Ybrahim denied. Amihan prays to Emre for an enlightened decision. Lira prayed to the Lord for the same thing. Muros prepared the soldiers. Aquil said he is prepared to serve, even if he is no soldier anymore. Muros was summoned by Danaya. Amihan asked Alena where Deshna is. Alena said she had been entrusted to Helgad, and they now live in Mount Ajak.Spelling uncertain Amihan said she would use the information in the negotiation with Hagorn. LilaSari said that since she can't get her daughter back until Hagorn is dead, she would wait for a war between Hagorn and the Sang'gres, which she believed would be soon. Amihan tells Hagorn that she has decided to reveal his daughter's location. Lira tries to intervene, but Amihan silenced her. Amihan said that the child was being reared by a PicaroSpelling uncertain couple, in Mount Yaesa,Spelling uncertain near a waterfalls. Prevented from taking Alena, Hagorn threatens Amihan that they would pay greatly if they fool him. Amihan orders Alena and Danaya to exterminate the Hathors that remained in Hathoria, so that Hagorn would have no army against them. Amihan tells Aquil that the battle will be intense, but gives him no orders. Pirena starts looking for the treasure of Sapiro. Muros and Alena attack the Hathors to lure them outside. Aquil defends Danaya from a Hathor, saying that even though he is no longer a soldier, he is still a diwata, who has a right to fight for Lireo (and for Danaya also). They find that the Hathors were too numerous, so Danaya made the earth gobble up the Hathor army. Gurna witnessed this and left. Hagorn uses his gems to find where the waterfalls is. The Kambal-Diwa of the Fifth Gem said there is no waterfalls in that mountain. Hagorn said Amihan has broken their agreement by deceiving him, and is certain that Hathoria is under attack that very moment. Amihan visits Ybrahim in Sapiro. She embraced him before leaving. When Hagorn, Agane and the Kambal-Diwa returned to Hathoria, Gurna told them that most of the Hathors were annihilated by the diwatas earlier. Amihan congratulates her sisters and the soldiers. Alena and Danaya said that without an army, Hagorn can only rely on his powers now. Amihan said they could fight his powers, so Hagorn will not be attacking them any time soon. Agane said that there were still enough Hathors to make a counterattack. Hagorn said they need numbers, so he will ask for Ether's aid. References